Pequeñas historias
by LeoHagrid
Summary: No soy muy bueno para los summary asique pasen y lean...
1. Chapter 1

**¿Nace un nuevo amor o …?**

Un día cualquiera, un día como todos los demás, un día con la misma rutina de levantarse e ir a trabajar, llegar encontrarse con sus compañeros de trabajo, lidiar con los temas diarios y cotidianos, todo el papeleo de siempre, atender a los llamados y a los mensajes de sus amigos y colegas. Luego al atardecer salir de la oficina a la calle para tomar un poco de aire y tomar el autobús noctámbulo para volver a casa, si no tenía ganas de aparecerse, llegar y darle de comer a su mascota, cocinarse algo para comer e ir a acostarse con un gran y "pequeño" libro de lectura liviana…

Mientras en un lugar lejano un joven hablaba con su mascota, sobre la vida, repasando su historia, quería poder verse en el espejo sin que nada lo perturbe, no estaba muy contento con su pasado, la cual lo miraba con interrogación (¿Qué hice para merecer un dueño así?) su trabajo y los constantes entrenamientos lo mantenían ocupado para no pensar en ella, cosa que a veces no resultaba…

Las cosas seguían su curso natural, por el momento ellos estaban separados, pero pensando en el otro, claro que sin reconocerlo ya que los dos son testarudos y orgullosos, pero el destino quería que se junten, y así lo hizo, de la manera menos esperada y rara para estos personajes involucrados en el juego que se estaba armando alrededor. Todo comenzó a formarse por mensajes por el cual mantenían ocultos sus nombres, y así comenzaron a escribirse, de tal manera contándose sus cosas a veces intimas. ¿Pero el destino quería que pase algo más? Al parecer si, en cuanto a ellos ya ni el mismo destino estaba seguro de poder lograrlo, dado que ella estaba muy reacia a confiar en él, algo en su interior le decía que no, ¿pero era en su interior o era su mente que no quería? Todavía seguía pensando en aquella persona que le había robado el corazón, mientras que él le contaba cosas que la hacían dudar, cosas que si uno fuera lógico no diría si quisiese acercarse de forma lenta y segura para evitar un posible rechazo, como de esa chica que le había arrancado el corazón y era su razón para vivir, pero…

Peros, y más peros, ¿Por qué siempre hay un pero en el medio del camino? Tal vez es porque todo llega de forma natural y si lo fuerzas… sin tener principio llega su final…

¿El destino podrá juntarlos? Si éste no puede ¿la magia lo lograría? Si no pueden el destino y la magia ¿podría el amor? Dicen que el amor es una fuerza que mueve montañas y que también hace que uno logre cosas que nunca se imaginó…


	2. Chapter 2

Pequeñas Historias

Parte II

**Sensaciones**

No entendía que pretendía él, no lograba saber el por que esa persona había llegado, como tampoco encontraba lógica que ella le respondiera o que esperara un mensaje él, por más que lo pensara o tratara de razonarlo no lograba entender, tenía la sensación de que algo más había, pero ella siempre supo que no era buena para adivinación, ya que su ojo interior estaba nublado. Ahora se encontraba con una duda si usaba su frío intelecto o no para esta situación.

Desde el momento que la persona que le había robado su corazón no le había correspondido tomó la decisión de no dejar que le ocurra lo mismo otra vez, por este motivo tenía amigos, pero no se entregaba al amor de los que decían estar enamorados de ella…

En un lugar lejano se encontraba él confundido y frustrado por no poder olvidarse de la mujer que le arrancó el corazón, muy tarde se dio cuenta que, la que le había arrancado el corazón no era ella sino que a aquella mujer se lo había entregado como su razón de ser, de existir y de vivir. La mujer que le arrancó su corazón para que no pueda usarlo, lo obsesionó de tal manera que le nubló su noble corazón desviándolo de su camino y objetivos más inmediatos.

Ahora él tenía la sensación que por fin encontró alguien a quien confiar sus más íntimas cosas, al no estar aquella mujer con la que compartía todo, con la cual era un libro donde solo ella sabía leerlo. Sin notarlo sonrió sarcásticamente sabiendo que eso era imposible, ella era única e irrepetible…

El destino ya había barajado las cartas en este juego, juego de por sí desparejo ya que tenía a dos jugadores muy difíciles, en un principio se sintió seguro en su táctica y técnica, pero ahora éstos le devolvían una jugada que no esperaba y por primera vez el destino estaba en aprietos ¿sería la primera vez que fallaría? Pero si siempre se cumplía, si el destino estaba escrito ¿Por qué fallaría? Sería que estos personajes no creen en el destino y que éste les tiene el futuro escrito, sino que su futuro se va escribiendo con las acciones y decisiones que toman, eso pronto lo sabría…

¿Ya era hora de que la magia actúe para ver si tiene la suerte que el destino no tuvo, ¿sería necesario que actúe la magia, ¿la magia puede crear amor verdadero o solo crea una ilusión, esa ilusión ¿está bien llamada así o es una obsesión?...


	3. Chapter 3

Pequeñas Historias

Parte III

**Cartas**

No se dieron cuenta de cómo pasó el tiempo y ellos con los mensajes que se escribían con sus vuelaplumas, se iban conociendo cada vez más y se les tornó una necesidad el tener el mensaje del otro e inconscientemente se les fue formando el deseo de conocerse…

Otra mañana empieza, otra mañana despierto pensando en ti, es comenzar otro día sin tenerte cerca, y yo preso de mi soledad, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó? La verdad no lo sé… ya perdí la cuenta de los días, pero para mí es una eternidad, la tristeza me atrapa pero la oculto bajo una mascara y me muestro siempre sonriente, aunque por dentro llore, siempre de buen humor y dispuesto a ayudar, pero sé que es para tratar de escapar, aunque me rodee de gente estoy solo y como por arte de la magia apareciste y me hiciste ver que no estoy solo…

El amanecer se asomaba por la ventana de mi habitación, la imagen del sol emerge y me trae bellos recuerdos de mi adolescencia e inevitablemente también los recuerdos de ti, no sé como paso o que paso, pero nos fuimos separando y mi corazón me decía que no te deje partir de mi lado, llegó esa extraña obsesión que nos alejo. Cuando logré darme cuenta de cuanto te amaba tu ya no estabas y sin darnos cuenta nos perdimos y el final llegó sin siquiera haber comenzado… ¿Qué tan caro se puede pagar una obsesión?... ¿será perderme el amor verdadero, el amor de mi vida?... te extraño príncipe…

Como si se tratase de dos almas que fueron hechas para estar juntas y que ahora tenían las mismas penas de amor, de un amor que no pudo ser, ambos no entendían como fue que pasó, que de estar juntos con la otra persona, de comprenderse con una mirada, de terminar las frases del otro a no verse más. Ahora estaban escribiéndose con una persona con un seudónimo para no revelar su identidad…

_Querida Doncella_

_Te escribo por primera vez con mi letra y puño, la verdad no sé que pasó con la vuelapluma, es como si la magia no quisiera que escribiese Pero bueno acá estoy escribiendo estas líneas, líneas que lo más seguro no tendrían que estar, es que no aguanto esta presión en el pecho, es... que eres la única persona en la que confío para contar algo así… es extraño pero al escribirte siento que te conozco de toda la vida… _

_Bueno no te escribo los nombres porque ahora no creo que sea importante, puede que más adelante te lo cuente más en detalle… esto pasó hace años cuando estaba todavía en el colegio, donde conocí a unos amigos que me acompañaron en todas las aventuras y travesuras que uno puede llegar a vivir en un colegio, en algunas vacaciones iba a la casa de él y lo pasaba con su familia… estos amigos eran lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, pero con ella tenía más afinidad que con él, éramos un trío especial, pero como en la vida todos crecemos y en vez de escuchar a mi ángel de la derecha, escuché al ángel de la izquierda. Le hice caso y me alejé de ella, me alejé de todo, no me pude concentrar, me tenía atrapado en una rara obsesión y sin que pueda evitarlo la perdí y cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos… ya la había perdido_

_Se que no tiene nada que ver que t e cuente esto, pero no tengo otra persona para hacerlo, no tengo una persona que me escuche y entienda como tu, la tuve una vez y la perdí. Te pido perdón si te molestó es que tengo la sensación que te puedo confiar estas cosas…_

_Besos_

_Príncipe_

_Querido Príncipe_

_Sabes, no se que le pasa al mundo de golpe no hay magia, pero bueno te escribo de mi puño y letra, vas a conocerme un poco más hoy, en una de esas casualidades de la vida las cosas que te cuente puede que pienses que estoy loca, o no. Uno nunca sabe las reacciones que puede tener una persona…_

_Aunque no lo creas estoy nerviosa, si nerviosa ¿Por qué, no lo se, será que es la primera vez que le cuento esto a alguien, es que una vez me enamoré y no me di cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde, él se estaba alejando. Él era mi mejor amigo y de golpe estaba alejado ya no estábamos juntos como antes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se estaba besando con una amiga, pero será que pasó así porque yo estaba ocupada intentando que otra persona me note y tome en cuenta, creo que ese año no era yo, no fui la persona que soy… cuando logré que me corresponda, ya no era lo que quería sino que en ese momento me di cuenta que no era la persona que creía y que la persona de la cual estaba enamorada se encontraba cada vez más lejos y aún lo está… lo perdí y hoy en día los amaneceres no son lo alegres que eran…_

_Pero bueno hay que seguir viviendo y no tengo por que agobiarte con mis penas de amor, y ahora conoces un poco más de mi vida… por ahí no era el momento de contarlo, por ahí si, no lo sé_

_Besos_

_Doncella_

Con un suspiro los dos dejaron ir a los mensajes, con las sensaciones de haberse desahogado un poco la pena que les invadía por lo vivido y con la alegría de haber encontrado alguien con quien compartir sus cosas como lo hacían cuando estaban en Hogwarts cuando se quedaban frente al fuego de la chimenea de la sala común…

¿Continuará?


	4. Chapter 4

_Pequeñas Historias_

Parte IV

**Reacciones**

Después de una ardua jornada laboral, una ducha reconfortadota y refrescante, se dirigieron cada uno en sus respectivas casas hacia la cocina a preparar algo para comer, encontrándose en el camino con una carta. Esa carta era distinta, distinta porque la caligrafía lo era y por un momento se les fue el alma al piso al ver la letra, pero rápidamente fueron a tomarlas.

Lo que le pasó al tomarla fue que sintió una descarga eléctrica, luego de leer y releer la carta una y otra vez, suspira diciendo Harryyyy… lo que la sorprendió y la nostalgia no tardó en llegar, todos los recuerdos se empezaron agolpar en su mente, todos los momentos vividos, si todos menos los que le hubiese gustado compartir, ya que sus besos se los llevó otra persona, esa persona alejó sus caricias y mimos, alejó su compañía, es decir de a poco lo quitó de su lado…

La reacción de él fue bastante parecida, ya que también sintió la descarga eléctrica al tomar la carta, la letra impecable. Leyó minuciosamente la carta como tratando de ver más allá de las simples líneas que estaban escritas, dio un suspiro y ese suspiro decía Herms ¡¿Cómo te dejé partir! … ahora entendía… estaba atando cabos… ésta Doncella le hacía acordar a Hermione… por eso la necesidad de escribirle todos los días… por eso sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, porque su vida comenzó cuando la conoció. Él que escuchó al ángel de su izquierda y no al ángel de la derecha donde estaba ella, su amor, su vida…

_Querida Doncella_

_Sabes no pienso que estés loca , ni nada por el estilo, sino que me dieron unas ganas terribles de abrazarte, de estrecharte entre mis brazos y decirte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, darte palabras de aliento._

_Y no me agobian tus palabras, tus historias, es más me gustaría poder conocerte más y poder llegar ser alguien importante en tu vida y también por que no, conocerte en persona y poder hablar frente a frente, tomando un café o lo que sea…_

_Besos_

_Tu Príncipe_

_Querido Príncipe_

_Debo confesarte que me sorprendió ver una carta con tu letra, y me sorprendió aun más las líneas que escribiste, parece que los dos sufrimos penas de amor muy parecidas, sino fuera que no nos conocemos personalmente me animaría a decir que somos nosotros…_

_Me alegra saber que siente que puedes confiar en mi y que me digas que sientes con la libertad de poder hablar de cualquier tema conmigo y que sientas que te escucho y entiendo. Ahora sabes que puedes contar conmigo…_

_Besos_

_Doncella_

Sin que los personajes incluidos en ésta historia se dieran cuenta, habían dado un paso más en la relación que se estaba formando. El destino hizo lo suyo al acercarlos, la magia actuó de la manera más inesperada, ¿es hora de que actúe el amor? O sólo habrá que esperar un poco y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso como hasta ahora, ¿o el amor acelerará el proceso?


	5. Chapter 5

Pequeñas Historias

Parte V

**La invitación**

Al parecer ahora el destino y la magia se pusieron de acuerdo para trabajar juntos y así poder juntar a los personajes de ésta historia. Ahora la magia iba hacer su aparición… solo en cuestión de poco tiempo…

Sin entender como a su hogar llegó un sobre, ese sobre no era como el que ellos esperaban ver, era distinto, distinto porque era una invitación a una fiesta de disfraces. A la cuál él no podía faltar ya que iba como invitado o iba como personal de seguridad, no tenía escapatoria. Por dentro se estaba maldiciendo, no le dejaban opción ya que era esa noche y no podía delegarle el lugar a nadie, eso sin contar que tenía el presentimiento de que se iba encontrar con gente conocida…

A ella siempre le gustaron las fiestas, más si eran de disfraces, aunque últimamente ya no le entusiasmaban mucho las fiestas, sus amigos intentaron convencerla de ir en otras oportunidades, siempre encontraba la manera de no ir, pero esta vez no pudo, porque cuando estaba por dar su negativa le llegó el vestido que iba usar y quedó maravillada.

_Querida Doncella_

_Hoy no sé que hacer, me ha llegado una invitación a una fiesta y no puedo negarme a ir. Para colmo hasta el traje me trajeron y no tengo nada de ganas de ir. Tenía ganas de ir a un muelle a ver el amanecer y pensar._

_Pero bueno no te agobio con mis delirios, aunque por ahí me escapo de la fiesta y me voy igual. Ahora hablando en serio, ¿como has estado?_

_Saludos_

_Tu Príncipe_

_Querido Príncipe_

_Con mucho fastidio te cuento que tengo que ir a una fiesta, que para colmo de males es de disfraces. Antes me gustaban las fiestas pero ahora ya no me atraen tanto._

_Te pido disculpas, pero hoy no estoy de humor para escribir una carta extensa, sólo espero que la dichosa fiesta sea divertida._

_Saludos_

_Tu Doncella_

Al recibir las cartas pensaron que debía ser casualidad que ambos fueran invitados a una fiesta a la cual ninguno quería concurrir, se echaron a reír se solo pensar de que el destino los haya hecho ir a la misma fiesta de disfraces y que les hubiera elegido hasta el traje que debían usar.

Con ese pensamiento, una sonrisa asomó en sus caras y se dispusieron a bañarse para poder llegar a horario.


End file.
